The Simple Things In Life
by ManiazAzn
Summary: They try to spend time together without any interruptions. This time, the interruption was unexpected. ShizNat and others.
1. Chapter 1

Neh, like I promised, this one's gunna be a fluff story! Well there might not be much fluff, but I think of it as a happy/sorta serious one.

Besides. It's my birthday and I decided to write something.

xP

Sorry if it's not fluffy as you like.

Oh and there's a poll on my profile about what stories you want me to write!

Go check it out!

There's a bit of a twist at the end. Scary, really.

-Natsuki slaps Maniaz upside the head-

-Maniaz collapses once again-

-Natsuki mumbles something about Author being so easy to knock out-

* * *

"We haven't been out for a while, have we?"

"Hmm? No, I suppose not. It's quite comfortable in here, though." A giggle.

The large bed groaned with the adjusted weight as a Natsuki slowly climbed off. She frowned upon the dizziness of not moving for so long, steadying herself with a hand to the bed.

Natsuki stretched and said lazily, "We really should go out for once. I'm gunna turn all flabby and old if I stay in bed for too long."

Shizuru shot straight up from the bed. "Flabby and old?! NO! WE CANNOT HAVE THAT! MY NATSUKI AND HER ABS!!"

Needless to say, they did get to go out.

Natsuki, however, ended up with quite a few bruises in the attempt to get out of the apartment fast enough so she wouldn't get anymore.

Oh, dear.

* * *

"_SH-ZU-RU_!" Natsuki collapsed exasperatedly on the ground, rolling in the soft grass of the small hill.

The accused giggled softly as she sat down next to the other, flipping her chestnut hair back with a flick of her hand as she did.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the movement and spoke slowly, "You almost do that as well as I do..."

"Ara?" Shizuru turned to face the girl with a cocked eyebrow.

"No matter," Natsuki put in before Shizuru could reply, as she waved her hand dismissively. "No one can beat me at that."

Shizuru propped herself up with her arms and smiled contently.

The day could not get better. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in Natsuki's scent and feeling her closeness.

Perhaps it could.

"Clouds." Natsuki spoke up absently.

"Sorry?" The brunette cocked an eye open.

Natsuki was laying on her back with her arms cushioning her head and she shifted to point at the sky. "That cloud looks like my bike."

Shizuru opened both her eyes and squinted at the white fluff the dark-haired girl was pointing at.

"That looks nothing like your bike, Natsuki."

"Yeh it does! Look at the handlebars on that thing and – Oomph!"

At this moment, Shizuru had straddled Natsuki and their faces were centimeters apart, their noses almost touching.

"What does Natsuki see now?" Shizuru teased lightly.

Natsuki's face softened considerably as she breathed out her answer. "Thank Kami, nothing but you."

Before their lips could meet in a sensual kiss, a twig snapped loudly behind them.

Immediately, Natsuki froze as Shizuru quickly scrabbled off the biker.

Nao appeared behind them. Along with a flustered Chie.

Chie's usually messy hair was much more out-of-control than ever and her tie was hung loosely around her neck.

Nao was straightening her skirt and trying to smooth it down.

Natsuki scrambled to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the two before her before growling, "What are you doing here, Nao?"

"We could ask you the same question, _Na-tsu-ki._" Nao said with a smirk, glancing warily at Shizuru.

Before Natsuki could snarl out a reply, she was interrupted.

"Hello, Yuuki-san. Chie-san." Shizuru gave a tight-lipped smile.

Chie nodded back with a nervous grin and spoke softly, which was odd for her. "Fujino-san."

She then turned to Nao. "Let's go."

Nao gave a very girlish smile and walked away, grabbing Chie's hand along the way and pulled her along. As Chie passed Natsuki, their eyes met and Natsuki caught a flash of desperation in those dark chocolate eyes.

That, and a glimpse of pleading.

Chie turned her head away and the connection was broken.

Watching the couple walk away, Shizuru stood next to Natsuki with her arms around herself and spoke quitely with a twinge of regret. "Chie is with Senou-san, is she not?"

All Natsuki could do was nod grimly and turned to face Shizuru.

Their eyes held each other's the way Natsuki would never dare to hold hands in public.

And Shizuru knew that there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Should I continue?

-ManiazAzn


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, I've been thinking about this story the whole last night and I couldn't sleep.

D:

So I'm writing!

Short, I know. The next chapter will be longer.

**Disclaimer: Dun own nothin'. Now shoo.**

* * *

Aoi Senou was on cloud nine.

Nothing could go wrong. She had the handsomest, most perfect girlfriend, a steady job, and was doing quite well in school, thank you.

She sighed happily and shifted her body around the chair. At the sound of her apartment door opening, she leaped from her chair and rushed to the front door to greet the person she loved.

"Chie! I made dinner and – " Aoi cut off short seeing Nao. "Nao-chan! You're home early!"

Chie dropped Nao's hand and shuffled around on her feet a bit before replying, "I found her wandering around, so I thought I'd bring her here."

"Chie's thoughtful like that." Nao put in, smiling. "I'm tired, so I'm going to lay down for a bit, 'kay?"

"Sure! There's dinner on the stove." Aoi motioned to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Nao waved her hand and headed to her bedroom, but before she did, she gave Chie a small wink.

Aoi was oblivious. She turned to Chie and spoke excitedly, "Since Nao-chan's home, why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Chie ran a hand through her hair in nervousness.

"I'll get my coat and purse. Would you mind getting the car started?" Aoi rushed into her own bedroom.

"Right, will do." Chie called out.

She looked after Aoi and seeing the bedroom door close, headed into Nao's room. Upon opening the door, she found Nao lingering near her bed with nothing but panties and a large T-shirt on.

"Nao, look – " The tomboy was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. After Nao pulled away, Chie was left gasping for breath.

The redhead in front her purred, "I'm not calling it off yet, Chie. I'm getting too much pleasure out of this."

The door behind them opened and Aoi's head popped in. "Nao-chan, I – Chie? What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to ask Nao something." Chie mumbled and gave a weak smile. "I'll go start the car now."

Aoi moved out of the way to let the other girl through and turned to Nao, "I can't find my purse and I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours?"

Nao shrugged and threw one of her purses to the brown-haired girl. "Sure, just make sure Chie brings it back."

She was given an odd look by Aoi before she brightened up and thanked the redhead. "We'll be back late! Don't stay up!"

Aoi bounded out of the room happily.

Nao watched her roommate bounce her way to the front door and stood at the door of her bedroom, one hand about to close the door before adding softly with a smirk, "Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you, Chie."

The door closed with a quiet click.


End file.
